Nothing
by Kimmberly
Summary: Aku bersumpah, bila saja aku dapat menemuinya—aku akan menjelaskan segalanya. Memperbaiki kesalahpahaman yang ia lihat malam itu, mengubah keputusannya untuk mengakhiri semua ini./AU


_**(Sasori POV)**_

Aku melangkah gontai. Kami—aku dan teman-temanku—baru saja keluar dari acara yang di adakan salah satu rekan kerja kami. Mari aku perkenalkan teman-temanku, di sini ada Deidara, pria berambut pirang panjang mengenakan jas berwarna coklat sedang tertawa senang menanggapi lelucon Tobi, pria berambut hitam yang mengenakan setelan kemeja lengan panjang sambil menggantung jas di pundaknya dengan jari. Suara tawa mereka membahana di jalan raya, untung saja suasana jalan sepi. Tentu saja, orang-orang memilih pulang ke rumah mereka masing-masing, menyamankan diri dari tekanan kehidupan dengan kasih sayang keluarga mereka. Aku memandangi bintang di langit, mengabaikan tingkah konyol dua orang temanku. Hatiku dingin— sedingin cuaca malam ini, angin berhembus meniup separuh debu permukaan jalan, dan suhunya makin rendah. Di saat yang harusnya menyenangkan ini pun, aku masih memikirkannya. Aku tidak bisa menghapusnya dari dalam pikiranku, mengenyahkannya barang sebentar saja tidak kunjung dapat kulakukan. Harusnya, harusnya malam ini aku bersamanya, menghabiskan waktu bersama dengannya. Bukan terdampar di sini... Meski ada Deidara dan Tobi, tanpanya aku merasa sendiri. Aku menghembuskan napas berat, segumpal uap keluar dari mulutku. Bagaimana cara untuk melupakannya? Apakah menghitung bintang dapat membuatku tidak ingat padanya?

"—ri!—Sasori!" sesuatu yang berat menyentuh pundakku. Aku berbalik, sepasang bola mataku mendapati Deidara menatapku cemas,"Kau tidak kerasukan hantu kan?"

"Tentu saja tidak." aku tidak tahu harus membalas ucapannya, jadi aku berbicara cukup singkat,"Ada apa?"

"Aku dan Tobi berencana melanjutkan ke bar di pinggir kota. Kau mau ikut?"

Deidara dan Tobi pasti belum ingin pulang. Sejenak aku ragu, apakah aku harus ikut dengan mereka? Atau aku pulang saja? Berdiam diri di rumah, membiarkan pikiran tentangnya menggerogotiku. Tanpa sadar aku termenung.

"Kau masih memikirkannya?"

Mataku melirik Deidara singkat. Aku bahkan belum mengucapkan sepatah katapun, dan Deidara berbicara seolah-olah dia mengerti keadaanku,"Sudahlah. Lebih baik kau ikut kami saja! Aku memaksa! Bersenang-senanglah, lupakan dia!"

Pria ini memang pemaksa, tapi dia benar, ini malam yang indah aku tidak boleh membiarkan diri berlarut-larut dalam kesedihan. Aku tersenyum pahit, mengangguk pertanda setuju dengan ajakan mereka—Tobi tersenyum ke arahku, aku tahu dia sedang mencoba membujukkiku juga. Aku memasukkan tangan dalam saku jas, berusaha meredam dingin pada telapak tanganku agar tidak menjalar sampai di dalam hatiku, mencegah rasa dingin membekukannya. Serta membiarkan Dei merangkul dan menggeretku enyah dari sini. Dengan berat dan terpaksa, aku melangkahkan kaki ini pergi.

.

.

.

.

.

Tebakanku meleset, ku pikir hanya kami bertiga yang akan menghabiskan malam di bar. Rupanya Tobi sudah mengajak anggota Akatsuki—nama genk kami—lain untuk bergabung. Saat ini mereka tengah menertawakan kebodohan Kisame, yang dikira pencopet ketika hendak menolong seorang nenek tua renta menyeberang jalan. Aku menatap mereka kosong, suara tawa mereka—entah kenapa tidak terdengar sama sekali dalam telingaku. Aku hanya melihat mereka membuka mulut, menangkap gambaran_ visual_ mereka sedang tertawa lebar. Tapi sunyi—pikiranku melayang.

**PUK**

"Berhenti melamun. Dan minumlah, semuanya akan terasa lebih baik."

Ragu-ragu mataku menyorot segelas _sake_. Memandangi cairan alkohol itu, lalu beralih memandangi Deidara. Sudah berapa lama aku tidak minum? Semenjak berhubungan dengannya, aku hampir tidak pernah minum. Aku tahu dia tidak suka aku mabuk. Tapi, sekarang aku butuh bukan?

Aku mengangkat cangkir _sake_ itu perlahan. Semua memandangiku, pandangan mereka semua teralih padaku. Sedaritadi, mereka sudah memperhatikanku saat Dei mengajakku berbicara tentangnya, lagi. Kupikir mereka akan menertawakanku. Aku menenggak sake dengan sekali tegukan—

"Kau lebih baik tanpanya Sasori. Dulu, mana pernah kau bergabung bersama kami disini?" sahut seseorang. Dari ekor mataku, aku dapat menangkap sosok yang berbicara itu—Itachi.

Sensasi hangat dari minuman beralkohol membuatku merasa aneh dan—ketagihan. Aku mengangkat botol _sake_ kemudian menuangkannya kembali dalam cangkir, setelahnya aku menyambut gelas yang sudah terisi dan menenggaknya cepat lagi.

"Kau lebih baik tanpanya. _Sake _bisa membuatmu melupakannya."

_**Aku lebih baik tanpanya**_

_**Aku lebih baik tanpanya**_

_**Aku bisa melupakannya.**_

Aku menggumamkannya berkali-kali pada diriku sendiri, memejamkan mata erat, berusaha sekuat tenaga menghapus dia yang senang muncul dalam penglihatanku. Apakah ini ilusi? Apakah aku sudah mabuk?

Aku mengangkat botol _sake_, menuangkannya lagi. Begitu seterusnya, sampai botolnya terasa ringan. Aku tersadar, bukan karena _sake_nya sudah habis, tapi karena—aku tidak mampu melupakannya.

.

.

.

.

.

Kami sedang dalam perjalanan pulang. Dei memilih jalan pintas, melewati taman kota. Aku berjalan lambat, kepalaku terasa pusing. Efek _sake_ ternyata bekerja hebat dalam tubuhku, atau aku yang berlebihan? Menghabiskan hampir dua botol _sake_ sekaligus. Dei dan Tobi sudah mendahuluiku di depan sana, saling melempar ejekan satu sama lain. Aku tidak menghiraukan, dengan pelan aku berjalan menelusuri jembatan. Segalanya yang terjadi dalam bar tadi terputar kembali dalam otakku. Melupakannya? Dia tidak baik untukku?

Heh, yang benar saja. Mereka tidak mengerti bagaimana rasanya, mereka tidak mengerti. Ya, mereka memang tidak pernah mengerti, hanya dia... dia satu-satunya wanita yang dapat mengerti aku. Dan bodohnya aku malah menyakiti hatinya... menghancurkannya, menjatuhkannya berkeping-keping. Padahal dia, satu-satunya wanita yang dapat meluluhkan hatiku, wanita yang memberikan cinta sepenuh hati hanya untukku, wanita yang selalu memaafkan segala kesalahanku—menerima segala kekuranganku. Aku tega melukai perasaannya. Seandainya, waktu itu aku tidak gelap mata, aku tidak menerima tantangan Pain, aku tidak membiarkan Shion menyentuhku, tidak membiarkan nafsu mengambil alih pikiranku, sampai saat ini mungkin aku tidak akan kehilangannya.

Aku berhenti sebentar di pinggir jembatan, meletakkan tangan di atas pagar, menggunakannya untuk menyangga tubuhku. Aku menatap air danau di bawah sana, mengamati pantulan wajahku dari kejauhan. Begitu tenang tak beriak, aku berpikir sejenak kemudian memutuskan dengan mantap. Aku frustasi, aku kesepian. Aku butuh dia, aku masih mencintainya.

"SAKURAAAAA!" aku berteriak, melampiaskan segalanya. Seandainya dia tahu keadaanku seperti ini karenanya, apakah dia akan kembali padaku?

Dei dan Tobi terkejut, mereka berbalik melangkah kepadaku. Agak tergesa-gesa mereka mendekat,

"Sasori! Apa-apaan kau?"

"AAARGGH! SAKURAAA!" aku masih berteriak dan akan terus berteriak sampai suaraku serak, atau meski aku terengah-engah. Agar suaraku bisa terdengar olehnya, lalu mungkin saja dia akan terbangun dan mencariku. Tapi tidak mungkin... dia marah padaku. Aku menjambak helaian rambut merahku frustasi.

Aku bersumpah, bila saja aku dapat menemuinya—aku akan menjelaskan segalanya. Memperbaiki kesalahpahaman yang ia lihat malam itu, mengubah keputusannya untuk mengakhiri semua ini. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, aku naik ke atas pagar pembatas, kali ini Tobi dan Dei mulai berteriak panik—sebab jarak mereka masih lumayan jauh dariku. Dalam hitungan detik, aku sudah melompat ke bawah.

**BYUR!**

Dingin. Hal pertama yang kurasakan saat air danau menyentuh kulitku. Terserah saja orang mengatakan aku gila, atau aku terlalu mabuk untuk terjun di danau pada malam musim gugur, tapi aku butuh menyegarkan pikiranku. Dan ketika pertama kali aku membuka mata dalam air, aku melihatnya—

—wanita berambut merah muda pendek mengenakan gaun putih tanpa lengan lengkap bawahannya yang panjang—bergerak melambai-lambai dalam air. Dia merangkul wajahku, mendekatkan dirinya kepadaku. Aku terlalu terpesona untuk sekedar membalas atau menariknya, wanita_ku_ masih sangat cantik seperti terakhir kali aku melihatnya. Dia menyentuhkan bibirnya pada bibir milikku, aku terbuai. Setelah itu, ia tersenyum manis lalu mendorong tubuhku—bersamaan dengan itu, aku merasa seseorang menarik tubuhku keluar dari air dimana aku memang butuh udara. Aku memanjangkan tangan, berusaha menggapai wanita_ku_ yang makin menyelam ke kedalaman. Kemudian menghilang beriringan dengan kesadaranku.

.

.

.

.

.

"Uhuk-Uhuk!" aku terbatuk-batuk saking berada terlalu lama di dalam air. Aku menangkap suara Dei yang mengumpatiku. Kemejanya tampak basah, sehabis menyelamatkanku.

"Kau ini kenapa sih? Bodoh! Kau mau mati!?"

Tiba-tiba aku teringat sesuatu, aku sadar. Tergesa-gesa aku bangkit dari tanah, berlari menuju telepon umum di utara taman. Meninggalkan teman-temanku yang terpaku memandangi kepergianku. Sesampainya di telepon umum, aku memasukkan satu koin sebelum memutar nomor yang sudah ku hafal sampai mati, nomor yang entah sudah keberapa puluh kali ku hubungi.

Awalnya hanya nada sambung yang terdengar, beberapa menit kemudian kotak suara beralih menjawabku.

**'Halo, ini Sakuraaaa... Dan aku sedang tidak di tempat! Tinggalkan pesan setelah bunyi berikut! *beep*'**

Aku meraih koin kedua, dan memasukkannya lagi.

**'Halo, ini Sakuraaaa... Dan aku sedang tidak di tempat! Tinggalkan pesan setelah bunyi berikut! *beep*'**

Koin ketiga, keempat, kelima—

_"Halo?"_

Dia mengangkatnya! Aku mendadak antusias

_"_Sakura! Sakura... Maafkan aku, aku mohon maafkan aku... Aku mencintaimu Sakura..._"_ aku tahu aku mabuk, tapi semua ini kejujuranku. Semakin aku mengucapkan kata sakral itu, dadaku semakin perih... Semakin sesak, tapi tidak akan membuatku berhenti.

"..."

Tidak ada sahutan dari nomor yang ku hubungi. Namun aku masih saja terus mengoceh,

"Aku sangat mencintaimu. Aku menyesal... Kumohon kembalilah padaku Sakura—_chan_."

_"—Sasori-nii-san, berhenti menghubungi Sakura-nee-san. Sadarlah! Dia sudah tidak di sini lagi, biarkanlah dia tenang di sana."_

Bukan suara Sakura, ini suara Tayuya—adiknya. Ah, aku ingat sekarang—waktu itu, ketika Sakura memergokiku dan Shion. Aku ingat wajah sendunya, aku ingat—

—pada saat dia mengakhiri segalanya, saat dia keluar dari rumahku, dan—tertabrak mobil yang sedang melaju dengan kencangnya.

_**(Normal POV)**_

_"Sasori-nii-san? Halo?"_ gagang telepon jatuh tergantung ke bawah, suara di seberang sana menyahut-nyahut disebabkan tidak ada jawaban dari lawan bicaranya. Sasori terpuruk jatuh ke tanah, memegangi dahinya yang terasa berat.

Dia berbisik—"Kenapa? Aku masih sangat mencintainya."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Angin sepoi-sepoi berhembus menggoyangkan rerumputan ilalang. Matahari bersembunyi malu-malu di balik awan dan enggan keluar memancarkan sinarnya, membuat cuaca bertambah teduh pada musim semi. Seorang pria berambut merah berjongkok di sebelah sebuah batu nisan, meletakkan seikat ranting bunga sakura di atas batu marmer. Iris _hazel_nya menatap sendu ukiran nama di atas nisan tersebut, berusaha menyalurkan berjuta kerinduan dari lubuk hatinya. Jemarinya bergerak mengusap batu itu sayang, seolah sedang mengusap pipi seorang wanita yang dicintainya—tentu ini hanya perumpamaan. Kemudian dia mengecup permukaannya, seperti biasa ia lakukan dulu sebelum wanita_nya_ tidur—dan sekarang untuk selamanya. Setitik bulir air mata jatuh membasahi pipinya sebelum menitik jatuh kebawah tanah, dia berbisik—seperti yang ia dulu sering lakukan, berbisik di telinga wanitanya. Untuk menyampaikan tiga kata berjuta makna...

"Aku mencintai mu."

.

.

.

**FIN.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author's note:**

Ok, ini hasil editing sana sini demi menambah kesan sedih. *hueee* entah kenapa sy senang sekali bikin fic cerita bombay kayak begini -_-

Entah ini masuk kategori angst atau hurt/comforting, silahkan reader kategorikan sendiri. Sebab sy bingung, hehehe. :D

Fic ini terinspirasi dari lagu The Script-Nothing yang entah sudah keberapa puluh kalinya sy putar, sampai sy dibilang mau lompat dr jembatan juga -_- but, I love this song!

Jadi disini ceritanya sy bkin Sasori sdg khilaf, karena menerima tantangan dari Pain. Yah semacam tantangan memenangkan hati wanita, pria kan biasa gamau diblg pengecut makanya diterima. Tapi Saso bener2 cinta Saku kok, makanya skrg dy nyesal. Gak nyangka Saku bakal kecelakaan didepan matanya. Sy bkin sesek, makin sesek kan makin bagus B) *diinjek Sasori*

Oh ya, sy habis ganti penname loh!

(Reader: gaada yang nanya!)

Kekekek

Thanks for review,

**Miyoko Kimimori, Rieki Kikkawa, Gyuururu-kun, Kyu EunWook, taintedIris, YandereHachan24**


End file.
